Fuck Bees
"Fuck Bees" (also known as "It's Hip to Fuck Bees") is a novelty song created by YouTube user Happening.tv. The song has also become a minor meme on the SiIvaGunner channel. Origins The original song is "Hip to Be Square" by Huey Lewis and the News."Huey Lewis And The News - Hip To Be Square" on YouTube It has been edited by YouTube user Happening.tv to feature a voice clip of Penn Jillette saying "fuck" from Penn & Teller: Bullshit!'s 11th episode "Eat This!""You Need To Shut The Fuck Up [FULL SCENE"] on YouTube , resulting in lines like "It's hip to fuck bees", and uploaded on YouTube on February 13, 2015."Fuck Bees (Official Music Video)" by Happening.tv on YouTube The song later appeared during a livestream of Vinny and GPM (from the same collective than Vinesauce Joel) when it was featured in a modded version of Super Mario Galaxy on Honeyhive Galaxy (a level filled with bees) which popularized the remix to a larger audience, eventually becoming an Internet meme."Vinny & GPM - Vinesauce Games Repainted" by Vinesauce on YouTube The meme is also heavily associated with the fictional character Barry B. Benson from Bee Movie, an infamous animated movie in which a bee falls in love with a human woman."Bee Movie" on Wikipedia Rips The remix is used in a few rips, most notably those linked to bees like Honeyhive Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy and Honeycomb Highway - Sonic Lost World. The unaltered Huey Lewis song also got featured a couple of times. It is mostly used in medley rips. Lyrics Meme It's hip to fuck bees (x2) I like my bees in fuck suits, I fuck bees on TV I'm fucking bees 'most everyday and fucking bees They tell me that it's good to fuck bees, but I fuck bees I know that it's crazy, I know that it's nowhere There is no denying that It's hip to fuck bees (x3) So hip to fuck bees Fuuuuuuck beeeeees (x13) It's not too hard to fuck bees, you see it everyday And those that were the farthest out have fucked bees You see bees on the freeway, It don't look like a lot of fuck But don't you try to fuck me; "A bee who's time has come." Don't tell me that I'm crazy, don't tell me I'm nowhere Take it from me It's hip to fuck bees (x3) So hip to fuck bees Tell 'em boys (Bees, bees, they're everywhere Bees, bees, so hip to fuck bees Bees, bees, they're everywhere Bees, bees) (x3) Bees, bees, they're everywhere Bees, bees, so hip to fuck bees Bees, bees, they're everywhere So hip to fuck bees, bees Original I used to be a renegade, I used to fool around But I couldn't take the punishment, and had to settle down Now I'm playing it real straight, and yes I cut my hair You might think I'm crazy, but I don't even care 'Cause I can tell what's going on It's hip to be square (x2) I like my bands in business suits, I watch them on TV I'm working out 'most everyday and watching what I eat They tell me that it's good for me, but I don't even care I know that it's crazy, I know that it's nowhere But there is no denying that It's hip to be square (x3) So hip to be square It's not too hard to figure out, you see it everyday And those that were the farthest out have gone the other way You see them on the freeway it don't look like a lot of fun But don't you try to fight it and an idea who's time has come Don't tell me that I'm crazy, don't tell me I'm nowhere Take it from me It's hip to be square (x3) So hip to be square Tell 'em boys (Here, there, they're everywhere Hip, hip, so hip to be square Here, there, they're everywhere Hip, hip) (x3) Here, there, they're everywhere Hip, hip, so hip to be square Here, there, they're everywhere So hip to be square References Category:Memes